It's good to smile
by Seria KE
Summary: At time we are in the darkness. This is no exception for Naruto Uzumaki. After a bad run in with Sasuke he is left in dispair. But this new little girl no older than three comes into the picture. Can she help him smile agian?
1. Prolouge

I am not the owner of Naruto. All rights go to Kishimoto and his little helpers!

* * *

FULL SUMMARY: At time we are in the darkness. This is no exception for Naruto Uzumaki. After a bad run in with Sasuke he is left in despair. But this new little girl, Kana, no older than three, comes into the picture as happy as can be with no family. Can she bring him back into the sunlight and help him smile?

* * *

There she was running, as fast as her legs could carry her. She was out of breath and could barely move but she had to keep going. She was running for everyone, because no one else was able to run away. Her parents, her brother, her grandpa and her grandma, they all stayed behind to help her survive. But how long could a small child like her run?

She was tempted to turn around but the words of her father came to her mind. _"Run! Run as fast as you can and don't look back!" _She couldn't disobey her father. So she spade on even if there were no more 'bad guys' after her.

She was running for so long that she began to lose concentration then she tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground. She attempted to get up but her body gave out. Her small body couldn't take anymore. She let her head fall to the dirt and she rested on the dirt-covered ground.


	2. Guardian

I do not own Naruto in any shape or form!

* * *

"Sir I found something!" an ANBU yelled to his captain.

"What is it?" the man looked to the ground where his subordinate was looking.

"A little girl sir." The man raised an eyebrow from under his ANBU mask and bent down to pick up the little girl.

"Let's bring her back to the Hokage." The rest of his squad nodded and they ran to the Hidden Leaf Village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hokage-sama we found something in the woods." The ANBU captain informed.

"What is it?" Tsunade lifted her head to look at the ANBU captain.

"A little girl." She raised an eyebrow.

"Bring her in here." He nodded and another ANBU member walked in with a little girl in his arms. Th little girl had short brown hair that had ringlets all over her head. She had rosy red cheeks and she was wearing a pink dress, though the dress was covered in dirt. She was probably the cutest thing Tsunade had ever seen.

"She looks to be no older than three." The ANBU members nodded. The girl started to stretch her tiny arms and she fluttered her eyes open. She looked at the man's mask with wonder in her little blue eyes. Tsunade expected her to be afraid of the ANBU members but the girl just giggled at the masks.

"Mr. Mask man where am I?" Her voice was like a choir of angles and her eyes twinkled.

"You are in Konaha." Tsunade answered with a smile. The girl turned her head to Tsunade.

"You're really pretty, lady." Tsunade just melted into a puddle at how cute this girl was.

"What's your name little one?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh my name is Kaname, but you can call me Kana."

"Well Kana my name is Tsunade." Kana smiled and giggled to show she was happy to meet Tsunade.

Tsunade walked to the ANBU and took Kana from him and dismissed them both. She walked to her desk and sat Kana on the top. She took a seat and asked, "Kana can you tell me why you were in the woods."

"Bucuz Dada tolded me to run far away." Kana's face was serious and she looked like she was trying to act tough.

"Can you tell me why you had to run away?" Kana nodded her head quickly.

"Cuz Dada and Mommy and Gampa and Gama were all in trouble. And also Broder was in trouble." Tsunade smiled at her shortened words.

"Why were they in trouble?"

"Well deres were big men in black yelling."

"Were the men just yelling?"

"No the big men in black were throwing things and saying bad words. Also I heard lots of screaming." Kana nodded to herself.

"Where do you think your family is now?" Tsunade thought maybe she could find them and get this little girl back home.

"…They are in heaven… but daddy tolded me that the angles will take good care of the people they take." Tsunade frowned. Kana didn't really understand that her parents were gone, she didn't get the concept of death. Kana smiled at Tsunade.

"Mrs. Tsunade do you have a family?" Tsunade looked to her and smiled back.

"I do. They are very important to me. But one of them is not so happy now."

"Why is they not happy?" Kana asked with wonder in those blue eyes again.

"Well one of his friends betrayed him a long time ago and he was reminded of that time again. He hasn't been the same for at least four years." Kana put her fist to her chin and sat in a thinking position.

"They need to be happy again. Smiwing is good." Kana showed Tsunade her own biggest smile and Tsunade laughed. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She yelled. In walked Naruto Uzumaki, he was about twenty years old. He stood straight looking at Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama I have completed my mission." He then put his report on her desk and walked out the door.

"Mrs. Tsunade that was your precious person wasn't it?" Kana observed. Tsunade looked at Kana for a minuet or two before deciding what she would do.

"Kana how would you fell about staying with Naruto for a while?" Kana beamed.

"Me stay with your precious person?" Tsunade nodded.

"Dat would be so much fun!" Kana yelled.

"Then it's decided, Naruto Uzumaki will be your guardian." Kana giggled in reply.

Naruto walked down the streets of Konaha looking to the ground. He hadn't smiled for three years and no one had heard him laugh once at all. He had a bad run in with Sasuke about three years back and he had never been the same. He didn't try to be happy, he didn't want to. He had decided to only focus on his shinobi duties. He had even given up his dream to become Hokage. He now says that it would be a waste of his time and that all he needs to do is his job as a ninja. One of the most surprising things that he had done was, he had not had Ramón in three years. All of his friends tried as hard as they could to cheer his up but it didn't work. Not even his Sensei could bring up his spirits. Everyone thought there was no return of the old Naruto and that they would just have to live with the new one. It was a sad place to be for Naruto but he accepted it. He sat in his corner of darkness and despair and just blocked everyone out.

"Naruto Tsunade-sama wants you." Sakura said as she approached him. He just nodded and used a transportation jutsu. He knocked on the Hokage's door.

There was a knock on the door and Tsunade winked at Kana, and she giggled in return.

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled to Naruto. He walked in and stood straight.

"Naruto I have a very important S rank mission for you." He got tense, and he had still not noticed Kana who was sitting on top of Tsunade's desk.

"You are to… take care of this little girl right here." He scrunched his eyebrows at her.

"Her name is Kana and a couple of ANBU members found her in the forest out side of Konaha. Her family was attacked and she doses not know who it was. She may just lead us to… people." Naruto winced knowing whom she was talking about.

"Your job is to take care of her as if she were your own child. She may end up remembering something and if she dose you must inform us." Naruto just nodded a little irritated that he was getting this burden.

Tsunade turned to Kana and picked her up. She kissed her forehead.

"You make sure that Naruto doesn't get into any trouble alright?" Kana solute to her and giggled afterward. Tsunade handed her to Naruto and smiled.

"Naruto she will need new clothes and she needs blankets." He just nodded roughly. Kana crinkled her eyebrows at him.

"Dismissed!" With that Naruto turned around to the door with Kana in his hands.

* * *

please please please review! This story is something that came from my other story 'Sisters in Konaha' and i just had to write it! ;D Tell me what you think!


	3. Shopping and Peanut Butter

Okay so here is chapter dos! Yeah! So please review! I want to know what you guys think! ;D

* * *

"Mr. Naruto does you like it here?" Kana asked. Naruto looked to her slowly and said, "It is a suitable home." Kana frowned. Could she ever get this guy to smile or show any emotion?

"Mr. Naruto can I call you Naru?" she asked trying to get something out of him. He looked to his back where she was. She had been on his back holding onto his neck.

"Call me what you like." He said blandly. Kana pouted where she was. He was so stubborn. Then Naruto stopped, they had reached his house. He grabbed the key and opened his door. He set Kana down and took off his shoes. His house was an apartment, normal sized, clean, and mostly bland. His walls were white with no pictures. His kitchen had the same furniture and his bedroom was all browns and tans. It was boring colors and Kana didn't like it.

"Naru why is your house all boring?" He just kept a straight face and walked to his room. He grabbed a bunch of blankets and a pillow and set them on the couch.

"You can sleep here. I have to go out for a little bit, don't touch anything." And with that Naruto left Kana alone. Big mistake, she was a very how do you put it, curious girl.

Kana stood up and walked to the cabinets. She then opened the cabinet door and right away smiled. She had found crayons and paper and tape. She was going to make Naruto's house… pretty. With the paper, crayons, and tape in her hands she maneuvered her way onto one of the chairs. She began to draw pictures of flowers, people, trees, and clouds, and she never used the same color twice in one picture. When she was satisfied with at least twenty random pictures she began to tape them to the walls. Pretty soon Naruto's walls were covered with Kana's drawings.

"Now I will live in a colorful house." Kana said proudly. She then yawned and slowly got into the bed Naruto had made for her.

At this time Naruto was on his way back home from where ever he had gone. He got to his doorstep and opened the door. When he walked in he was met with walls covered in drawings.

"Kana…" He trailed off. Naruto walked to the kitchen and saw crayons on the table he walked to where the couch was and saw Kana sound asleep. She had the most peaceful face, like an angle. Her breathing was steady and she made a soft noise and turned her body over. Naruto patted her head and went to his room. He threw on his pajamas and fell asleep in seconds, in his warm sheets.

Then next morning a hard pound on his stomach awaked Naruto. Another and another and pretty soon it was getting annoying. He opened his eyes to see a little Kana jumping up and down on his stomach.

"Get off." Kana didn't get off but she did stop jumping. She crawled down on his chest and was face to face with him.

"Naru I wanna do somin" Kana said softly.

"Not now." Naruto said roughly. Kana was a little hurt but she was not the type of little girl to persist and be annoying. So she just nodded and put her head down on his chest. Naruto opened one eye and saw her laying there with here eyes closed on his chest. He sighed and sat up with her in his arms. She peeked open one eye then when she saw him looking at her she closed it again.

"Where do you want to go?" He said calmly. Kana beamed and jumped from his arms. She jumped up and clapped her hands together.

"The park!" He nodded and walked to get changed. She just sat there on his bed. He turned around.

"Do you mind?" Kana raised an eyebrow.

"Mind what?" Naruto sighed and picked her up; he carried her to his door and closed it. While Naruto was getting dressed Kana was sitting on the floor right in front of his door thinking.

'_Naru doesn't smile much. I need to get him to smile today! That is my goal! Get Naru to smile today!' _She nodded and then the door in front of her opened.

"Okay Naru let's go!" She yelled. He just picked her up and swung her onto his back.

The pair walked down the streets of Konaha together. Kana giggled while Naruto just walked with a straight expression. The sun was shining through the clouds and the birds were singing. It was a perfect day out.

"Naru did you know that the birds have their own song?" He nodded.

"They sing it all the time of course I know that." He said like he was uninterested.

"My mommy used to sing it to me. It was really pretty." Kana started to hum a tune that was unfamiliar to him. She was swaying her head back and forth to the song she was humming. They eventually reached the park and Naruto set Kana down and went to sit on the bench. Kana ran to the slides and ran up the stairs. As Kana was playing Naruto looked to the clouds. '_Sasuke why did you leave? It was for power but what about us back in Konaha? I guess you don't care.' _Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by a cry. He looked to Kana and saw her holding her knee rocking back and forth crying. He almost for a minuet thought of letting her suck it up. But then he looked at her in the eyes. She was trying so hard not to cry and he couldn't just sit there. He got up and quickly walked over to Kana. He sat down on the ground next to her.

"Are you okay? Do you need… uh… a bandage?" Kana sucked in a bunch of air.

"No I am gonna be strong." Naruto smirked at this. Kana looked up to him and through her tears she was him smirk.

"Naru you kinda smiwled!" She hugged him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Mrs. Tsunade tolded me dat you neber smile, and you just sort of smiled!" Naruto shook his head and picked her up on his back.

"Where to next?" He asked with a little more feeling. Kana was already getting to him; she used her happiness to make him happy.

"Let's go shoopin" Naruto smirked again.

"You mean shopping?" Kana nodded. Naruto then headed in the direction of the shopping district.

"Naru can I get a new dress?" Kana asked hesitantly. She didn't want to push him to get one; she just wanted to ask. Kana had always hated asking people for things, she felt like she was forcing them to do something. So she would normally do things herself or try to. Normally her brother would find her trying to do something her self and then he would help her. Her older brother had been fourteen when he was killed.

"Sure, Hokage-sama told me to get you some new clothes." He said. He kept walking until Kana saw a small store that had clothes for all ages.

"Oh Naru let's go in there!" He nodded and walked into the store.

"Hello is there something I can get you sir?" An old man asked when Naruto walked into the store.

"Yes I need a new pink dress!" Kana yelled from behind Naruto, and then she quickly covered her mouth for being so rude. The old man just chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Can I pwease get a new pink dress?" The old man smiled and brought the pair to the back of the store.

"I hope you find you daughter what she's looking for." The old man said as he walked off.

"She's not my… daughter." Just like that the old man was gone. Kana ran around the store looking for an outfit to wear. Naruto sat down on a stool that was by one of the isles. Next thing he knew he had the wind knocked out of him by the three-year-old.

"Naru! Naru! Guess what!" Her face was as red as a tomato and she was shaking with excitement.

"What?" He asked with little tone in his voice.

"I found the most perfectest dress evers in the whole widest world!" he smirked again.

"Can I see it?" She jumped off of him and shook her head.

"I've gots to try it on first!" he just nodded, still wearing his smirk. She skipped off to the dressing room humming a tune that she had made up.

Kana ran into a changing both and quickly changed into a dress that she had picked out. She took of her old clothes and looked at the dress. _'Now how am I going to get this on?' _she asked herself in her mind. Then she saw the brown wooden buttons on the back. So she picked up the dress and sat down to unbutton the top. She fiddled with the first button for a few minuets but she got the hang of it and slipped the dress over her head. She even got it on the right way so it wasn't backwards. Pretty good for a three-year-old I might say so myself. She examined herself in the mirror. The dress was over all pink with white flowers as a background pattern. There were little pockets at each side of the dress. She spun around and smiled happy with her choice. She opened the door and ran up to Naruto.

She stopped in front of him and spun in a circle to let the dress spin out. "Do you like the dwess?" Naruto hesitated for a moment but he nodded with the smirk he had been using a lot lately.

"Can I have it?" She asked. He pretended to think for a minuet .

"I guess you can." She jumped up and clapped her hands together. He walked with her to find a few more outfits. After she ended up getting about 5 outfits they went to the front desk to buy all of the items.

"Is this all?" The old man asked. Naruto nodded while taking out his wallet. He paid for it and they left. Kana held his hand as they walked down the street. She was holding on to the bag that held her new clothes. Her hands swung back and forth as she was humming the tune he didn't know again. They walked back to Naruto's house and Kana ran straight to the kitchen and smiled at Naruto as she sat down at the table.

"So what do you want to eat?" She tapped her finger to her chink.

"Pancakes!" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Pancakes for lunch?" She nodded grinning. He shrugged and started to make pancakes for the both of them. When he was done he put the pancakes on plates and covered them with peanut butter and syrup. That would be the second mistake that Naruto has made with Kana. Kana is allergic to… peanuts therefore she is allergic to peanut butter, but how could he or she have known this. She was only three even if she was a genius she couldn't remember those sort of things.

Kana too a bite of the pancake and licked her lips. She dug into the meal like she hadn't eaten in days. She was done within two minuets. Naruto looked up to her and stared in awe. She was just as fast as he used to be with rammen. She hopped down from the table and sat on the couch. Then there was a knock on the door. Naruto got up to get it and it was Sakura.

"Sakura what is it?" As Naruto was talking Kana stayed on the couch. She began to get this funny feeling in her throat. Then it got harder to breath. She jumped off the bed and ran to Naruto. Kana pulled on his arm.

"Not now Kana." She got frustrated and her throat was hurting. Then she barely could breath in moments.

"N-Naru… I… can't…" She had to keep taking in gasps.

"Can't what?" Naruto still didn't look down to her. Then Sakura bent down to her level.

"Kana are you okay?" Kana took in as deep as a breath as she could get.

"I… can't…breathe…" Both their eyes grew wide and right away Naruto picked her up and began to run for the Hospital. He ran as fast as he could and was almost there.

"Naru… I is… really … sweepy…" He began to run faster.

"Don't fall asleep!" He yelled. Then he slammed through the Hospital doors and took Kana to the front desk.

"She can't breath!" The woman's eyes widened and she grabbed Kana and rushed her through the emergency doors. Naruto took a seat in one of the waiting room chairs. Sakura walked through the Hospital doors and sat by Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto she'll be fine." He stared at Sakura hard.

"I am not worried." Sakura rolled her eyes.

'Naruto anyone could see it. She is getting to you. Kids can do that to people that have… bad pasts." Naruto got some sudden anger.

"Bad past?! Yeah right! Betrayal is much more that that!" Sakura's eyes saddened. She looked right at Naruto.

"It hurt me too you know." She said quietly. Naruto calmed down and sat back into his seat.

"Yeah…" He looked to the tile floors. The two of them sat in the waiting room for about an hour before a nurse came to get them. She led them to a room where they found Kana. She had an oxygen mask on and an IV in her arm. She was asleep. Tsunade then walked into the room.

"Naruto what did you feed her before this happened?" Naruto turned around and stood straight. Tsunade sighed but still urged her question.

"I gave her pancakes with peanut butter and syrup." Tsunade nodded mulling something over.

"Never give her Peanuts or peanut butter again!" She ordered and he nodded. Tsunade left and soon after Sakura left. He just had to wait until Kana woke up, then he could take her home.

Minuets late Kana's eyes fluttered open and she looked and Naruto.

"Naru… I can bweaf now." She said with a smile. Naruto almost hesitated but he smiled back at her. It wasn't a full smile but it could be considered one. Kana gasped and Naruto almost had a heart attack because he thought she couldn't breathe again.

"You smiwed! Naru you smiwed!" He just kissed the top of her head and left the room to check her out of the hospital. He signed a few papers and then went back to the room to take Kana home. When he walked in he found Tsunade talking to Kana.

"Den he smiwed! He really did!" Tsunade turned to Naruto and beamed.

"Naruto!" Tsunade probably would not have done this to any one else but it was special. She ran to Naruto and hugged him tightly.

"You smiled!?" Naruto pushed her off due to his need for air and nodded.

"Well I'll let you take her home now." Tsunade left to her office and Naruto picked up Kana.

"You ready to go home?" Kana smiled.

"Yeah." And she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

I really like this chapter! Naruto is already starting to cheer up! Yay! yeah this is fun to write! it's always fun to write about little kids! They are just so cute! ;D

* * *


	4. Manners, Treasure and Attachments

I do not own Naruto in any shape or form!

* * *

Naruto woke up with the bright summer sun shining in through his window, the sound of birds chirping and the smell of burnt food… BURNT FOOD? Naruto sniffed the air once and recognized the smell of burnt toast and something else. He threw off his covers and ran to the kitchen. When he got there he was met by a little three year old that was covered in jelly. Why in jelly? Well Kana had been making toast, or attempting to. Naruto looked to the counter and saw some black rocks that were supposed to be pieces of toast, he smacked his forehead at the sight.

"I Sowy Naru I was trying to make you bwakeferst." Naru affectionately rubbed the top of Kana's head and rolled his eyes. He walked to the cabinets and got out some cleaning supplies, he also handed some to Kana.

"This kitchen isn't gonna clean itself." Kana nodded and got to work. She started to scrub the floor by the counter with a towel. As she did this she began to think of her 'mission' progress. _Hmm well Naru dose seem happier but he just needs to be all happy and smile more. What to do? What to do? Maybe Naru needs a girlfriend. I heard brother talking about how he wanted a girlfriend and that he would be really happy if he had one... so maybe Naru would be happy if he had one. New mission find Naru a girlfriend. _Kana smiled and finished cleaning the floor, well as good as a three year old could get it. Naru looked at the floor, finished up the spots that Kana missed and then he put the cleaning supplies away.

"How about we go out for breakfast?" Kana nodded. "Okay what do you want?" Now this took Kana a few minuets to think about, then she remember a restaurant she had seen before.

"Noodles!" She yelled. Naruto raised an eyebrow needing her to be more specific. "I want soupy noodles at the white shop on the road. The shop is small and had rewy rewy tawl chairs!" Then it dawned on him, she was talking about Ichiraku's. As we all know Naruto hadn't been there in years, he didn't know if he should go back.

"Pwease… can we?" Kana's eyes sparkled and shimmered with pleading. She puckered her little lip and stuck her head out. He sighed and said, "Fine I guess I'll take you." Kana jumped up with joy and ran to get dressed in the bathroom. Now be reminded this would be the first time Kana had ever tried to get ready by her self besides trying on the dress in the store yesterday, so she didn't really know how to get ready. She looked at her outfit that was sitting on the floor. It was made up of a pink shirt with a flower, blue pants, and a little white hat. She grabbed the shirt first and tried to slip it on, but her arms got stuck in the head hole when she tried to put her head into the shirt. She wobbled around the bathroom trying to get the shirt back off. The she tripped over the bathtub wall, she screamed as she fell in to the dry tub. She landed on her butt and hit her head on the wall of the tub.

Naruto heard all of the noise and ran to the bathroom. He opened the door only to find Kana with a shirt on her head and her arms sticking out of the head hole, she was in the tub and was struggling to get out. He couldn't help but chuckle as he walked to Kana and slipped the shirt off the three year olds head.

"Naru you laughed and smiweld!" Kana screamed and jumped into Naruto's arms. He smiled down to her for the second time. Kana was finally able to make him smile. But she could still see the sadness in his heart, and besides he only smiles around her. She wanted to get him out of his shell again and make him happy and talk to people all the time, you know the stuff like that.

"How about I help you get this on." Naruto offered. Kana nodded with a smile and got out of the tub with Naruto's help. He slipped the shirt over her head and helped her with the rest of her outfit. But before he put the hat on Kana stopped him.

"No! I need to brush my hair first." Naruto nodded and surprisingly he had a hairbrush that she could use. Kana combed through her hair and nodded for Naruto to put the hat on. H looked Kana over for a moment and nodded his approval of the outfit, she smiled at this. Then the two of them headed out the door to Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

When the pair got to the ramen shop they took a seat and Naruto tried to hide his face.

"Eh? Naruto-kun? Is that you?" Ichiraku asked. Naruto just pulled up his head and sighed, because of him not smiling or saying hi, Kana jabbed his stomach.

"Say yes it is my lady, Naru." Naruto mumbled something about how Kana was a 'stupid little genius kid' and he said hi to Ichiraku and his daughter. Then Naruto ordered beef ramen and Kana said, "I want noodles pwease!" and the pair laughed at the little girl.

"Kana what kind of noodles." Naruto asked. Kana put hr fist to her chin in her little thinking position that she always dose and sighed.

"I'll have that!" she yelled pointing toward Naruto's bowl. Ichiraku got Kana a bowl of beef ramen and she sat down happily. She began to slurp up her soup when she heard someone say Naruto's name.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" A man with strange red triangles down his cheeks asked. We all know this man as Kiba.

"Naru do you know dis guy?" Kiba sat down next to Naruto and sighed.

"Naruto you just don't act like you used to anymore do you?" Kana saw Naruto's eyebrow twitch.

"Mr. Triangle man what's your name?" Kiba turned to Kana.

"Triangle ma- my name is Kiba." Kana smiled and then looked to Naruto.

"Naru, you know Kiba and he said hi so say hi back." She glared at him until he would look at her. He sighed and said, "Hi Kiba.". Kiba smiled at thins, I mean I would smile too if my friend was seeming more happy.

"Well I can see that you are lighting up to this little girl. By the way what's your name?" Kiba asked looking at Kana.

"My name is Kaname but you can call me Kana." She pointed to herself with joy. Then a woman with long black hair that almost looked blue walked into the shop.

"Oh h-hi Naruto-kun." We all know who that was, Hinata. Kana turned and glared at Naruto to say hi. So he looked to Hinata and briefly said hello. Hinata sat down next to Kana and smiled at the little girl. Kana gasped realizing how pretty this lady really was. She stared into her pupil less eyes in wonder.

"Your so pretty!" Kana squealed. Hinata blushed at the complement and looked at the counter. Kana grabbed Hinata's hand and stared at her.

"Were gonna be bestest friends okay?" Hinata smiled still blushing and nodded. Then as Kana let go of Hinata's hand Shino walked in as silent as ever. He was so quiet that Kana didn't notice him.

"Hello Naruto." When he spoke from behind her she screamed. Kana turned around and saw Shino.

"You scared me Mr. Glasses." Kana turned back to Hinata and marveled at her beauty again. The two girls talked and the guys just sort of sat there in silence and it was getting uncomfortable with Naruto not talking and all.

"Hina did you know that Naru actually smiweled." Hinata gasped.

"He did?" Everyone else was surprised as well and Naruto was hiding under the counter.

_Dang it! Kana why do you have to be such a blabber mouth. Now they wont leave me alone._

Kiba looked under the table and found Naruto. He started pestering him to smile.

"Aw come on smile." Naruto just got up ran to Kana, picked her up and ran for home. As he ran away he yelled, "Kiba will pay for the food!' And he flew to his house at amazing speed to get away from his friends. Now don't you think this guy is becoming more like him self?

When the pair got back to Naruto's apartment Kana sat on the couch right away.

"So what do you wanna do now Naru?" Kana questioned. Naruto just leaned back in a chair and said, "Nothing" as he closed his eyes. Kana got bored after about five minuets so she decided to explore Naruto's house. She walked around the kitchen and looked through his bathroom and was walking down the hall when she came across a little door that was just big enough for her to fit through. She opened the door slowly and crawled through. There she found a room full of boxes. She walked to one of the boxes and opened it. There were clothes, shoes, and many other things inside. She found an orange jump suit and some goggles. Then she came across a little bedtime hat. It looked like a seal but in hat form and she loved it. She put it on her head and smiled.

"My new hat." She declared. She grabbed an orange pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt that was orange and black. Then she walked out of the room and closed the door with some struggle. Kana walked to where Naruto was sleeping and poked his arm lightly. She began to poke him harder and harder until it was a jab in the arm. He groggily opened his eyes and stared at the young girl for a moment before closing his eyes again.

"Naru wake up! I found something cool in a hidden room!" Kana yelled in his ear. Naruto sat up with little happiness and looked to Kana with half closed eyes.

"What did you find Kana?" He asked dryly.

"I founded a cool seal hat, and I also founded a sweat shirt that's black and orange and some pants that are orange." She spoke quickly with excitement. Naruto's eyes widened recognizing the hat and outfit from the clothes he used to wear when he was a teenager. He reached out a slowly took the shirt and pants from Kana.

"Naru those look like they would fit you…" Kana then got a mischievous idea. Seeing that her plan was to get Naruto a girlfriend he needed a new outfit. This was perfect but she still was missing one important object to her plan, the girl.

"Naru I bet if you wears dose you will get lots of the girls!" Kana said with a sort of whisper in her voice. Naruto chuckled and held the outfit up to him self. They would still fit him, but he just didn't wear that kind of stuff anymore. Then there was a knock on the door, and Naruto went to answer it. When he opened it Kana saw the bluish hair and immediately ran to the person. Within a second Kana was attacked to Hinata's leg smiling.

"Hina you came to visit me!" She yelled. Hinata smiled down to her and then she turned to Naruto. Kana noticed a blush spread across Hinata's face as she began to talk.

"Um N-Naruto-kun Lady Tsunade wants to see you." Naruto nodded then looked to Kana.

"But I have her." Hinata looked to the beaming child that was currently latched to her leg.

"I could watch her for you." Naruto hesitated but he smiled at Hinata then ran out the door with his vest. Kana looked up to Hinata's face a noticed she looked quite red.

"Hina lets go inside and we can have a tea party!" Kana yelled. Hinata just nodded and flowed the little girl to the room that Naruto had given her.

Meanwhile Naruto was talking to Tsunade.

"Naruto we have reason to believe that this man is her father." Naruto looked to the man and shook his head.

"There's no way, he looks nothing like her." He really thought that this man was much to grumpy to be her father. Kana was the happiest girl he had ever seen and this man looked ready to slaughter a whole village with just a glare.

"Naruto just take him to your apartment and see if Kana remembers him." The man nodded showing that he thought it was a good idea. Naruto just sighed but nodded not wanting to go up against the hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Tsunade sent an ANBU member with them and Naruto escorted the man to his house. When they arrived Naruto unlocked the door and let them in.

"She's probably in her room." He led them slowly to Kana's room and opened to door to find Hinata doing Kana's hair.

"Oh N-Naruto-kun y-your back so s-soon?" Naruto slowly nodded and moved out of the way for the man to see his _daughter_.

As the man came closer to Kana, Hinata felt her shiver. For some reason Hinata felt protective of Kana and quickly got up in font of her and got into her gentle fist stance.

"Hinata Hyugga step out of the way!" the ANBU urged. But Hinata stood her ground not moving while Kana latched to her leg.

"Kana this man says that he is your father… is he?" Naruto almost sounded like he hoped that he wasn't.

"Daddy is dead." Kana briefly said from behind Hinata still latched to her leg. Hinata activated her Byakugan and stood taller with her hands outstretched.

"Hyugga Hinata please step aside." The ANBU ordered again.

"I will not move as long as Kana still wants me here." Hinata had just shown the most of her confidence that she had learned from Neji. If this were a normal Hinata would have already passed out, but her need to keep Kana safe was giving her more confidence. Then the man pushed Hinata out of the way with strength that would belong to Tsunade and he went to grab Kana. Kana's eyes widened as she recognized the man as one of the big men in black that had attacked her family. She was in danger and she didn't know what to do. She screamed and when the man was about to touch her she held her hands in front of her and he went flying backwards. Kana ran back to Hinata and grabbed back onto her leg. The ANBU restrained the man and tied his hands together. Then man glared at Kana and started to struggle to get her. Kana began to shiver and held onto Hinata's leg tighter. Hinata glared at him as the ANBU tried to hold him down, and Naruto began to help. But the man had strength that overwhelmed them. He broke free from their grip and ran at Kana and Hinata. Kana squeezed her eyes shut then felt as if she were moving. When she opened them again she was still holding onto Hinata but they were in the Hokage's office. Tsunade slowly looked at the scene in front of her. In Tsunade's eyes it looked like Hinata had brought Kana here but it was really the opposite. Kana had somehow transported the two of them to where she thought would be the safest place, and she did it by accident.

"What is the meaning of this Hinata?" She asked.

"I… I don't know." Hinata said slowly as she looked down to the confused three year old.

"Where is Naruto? He was supposed to bring the man to Kana and see if he was her father." Hinata's eyes widened. The man had even tricked Lady Tsunade?

"Oh Tsunade-sama he was defiantly not her father." Hinata said quietly. Kana had some tears in her eyes still from being scared of the man.

"Kana he wasn't your father?" Kana was quiet for a moment, as she wiped her eyes clean of the tears.

"No dat man killed my daddy." She spoke quietly with fear. Tsunade's eyes widened as she slowly stood from her chair.

"Shizune!" She yelled for her assistant. Then seeing that it was a big deal, "Sakura!" The two of them ran thought the door at once and stood in front of Hinata.

"Yes Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked.

"Get some ANBU to Naruto Uzumaki's house and look for the man that had been in here earlier! As well as anyone who dose not belong here! Now go!" The two apprentices left with speed to gather the ANBU.

"Hinata we need to get Kana to a safe place… can you think of anything?" She nodded.

"I think she would be safe at the Hyugga estate. With all of the Hyugga on their guard she would be a safe as she could be." Hinata was quiet but you could still hear the urgency in her voice.

"Your right. Hinata Hyugga take Kaname to your estate and keep her safe from any harm, that is your mission!" Hinata nodded and smiled down to Kana.

"Now go!" Hinata took Kana into her arms and ran to her home.

"Hina am I gonna die?" Kana asked with a squeaky voice.

"No! You are coming with me to my house and my family will keep you safe. Hinata them ran through the main doors to her family's estate and searched for her father. She found him training with Neji again.

"Father!" she yelled. Her father heard the urgency in her voice just as Tsunade had and stopped training. He ran to his daughter and raised an eyebrow at Kana.

"Who is-" Hinata cut Neji off as she began to explain.

"Tsunade-sama has given the Hyugga family a mission to keep this little girl, Kaname, safe from any harm. The village is under a lockdown due to an intruder that is looking for Kana and we are to protect her." Hinata said in one breath panting after.

"Understood." Her father said not questioning where her courage had come from. Hinata smiled and hugged Kana tightly because she was shivering with fear.

"It'll be alright." Neji just smirked.

"Neji you are to stay with Hinata and the girl while I go inform the guards to be on their toes." Neji nodded as Hiashi walked away. Kana hugged Hinata's neck tightly and Neji smiled.

"She's quite attached to you." Hinata looked to her older cousin.

"Yes she is, but you should see her with Naruto." Hinata said with a distant look in her eyes.

"It seems as if she sees you two as her adoptive parents." Hinata blushed deeply thinking what it would be like if she were to be a parent with Naruto. Neji led the two girls to a sitting room where Kana could relax. When Hinata sat down Kana got off of her and sat next to her, but that was only because there were cookies on the table. As she nibbled away on one of the cookies Kana asked Hinata a question.

"Hina do you think Naru is alright?"

"I don't know." Kana just nodded sadly and started to eat her cookie again.

"Kana I think Naruto is just fine. He is easily one of the strongest ninja in the village." Neji said as he thought back to their fight oh so long ago. Kana beamed and stood up to walk over to Neji. She wrapped her arms around him tightly while he tensed.

"Tank you." She let him go and walked back to her seat by Hinata. Kana grabbed her cookie again as she asked questions.

"So Mr. Long hair what's your name?" Neji's left eye twitched at the name but pushed that aside not wanting to get angry at a three year old.

"Neji." He said briefly. Kana smiled and finished he cookie in happiness. Hinata let her put Kana put her head on her lap. As Kana fell asleep she mumbled, "Uncle Neji…" and she drifted into the world of dreams. Neji blushed and looked away glaring at the wall.

"It seems she had become attached to you as well Neji-nisan." He slightly smiled and took a sip of the tea that was on the table.

"Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Yes?"

"Why is Kana wearing that ridiculous hat?"

* * *

So this was a semi-cliffy sorry but it was just getting a littly long. But what will happen with these men that seem to be after Kana? Who are they? And what sdo they want with her? Only i know and you must wait to find out. :) I know i'm evil. Please review it would inspire me to write more! :)


	5. Sneaky, sneaky ninja

**Hey, sorry it's been so long. I had writers block for the longest time so I couldn't think and on top of that my grandma just died so I was busy with that. But here it is. **

* * *

Kana had fallen asleep on Hinata's lap and after a while Hinata found her a bed to sleep in. That night though Kana did not sleep with a clear mind. Her dreams were plagued with the memories of the night her family died. The night she lost everything familiar yet she gained as well, she had met Naruto and Hinata and everyone else in the Hidden Leaf.

Kana tossed and turned in her sleep. She was running again, from the men that had killed her family. It was terrifying and she was sweating and shaking. She finally sat upright panting from her dream and looked around the dark room she was in. She slowly and cautiously took off her covers and walked to the sliding door. She opened it and saw a long hallway. She used instinct and ran down it, she finally came to another hall but this hallway had doors in it. She decided to open the first door that she saw and slowly stepped inside. The room was white and had a small bed in the corner. She noticed that there was a person in the small bed. It was Neji, lying still under his covers. She thought about leaving the room in search of another one but the halls were too confusing, and it was dark. So she decided to stay in Neji's room. She walked to his bed and poked his arm. The moment that her small finger touched his skin he bolted upright and was ready for an attack. But instead of finding an enemy he found a little girl with tears at the brims of her eyes ready to cry.

"Kana what's wrong?" Neji asked as he relaxed. Kana wiped her eyes and sniffed trying to be strong but the tears kept coming back. A three year old could only handle so much.

"I-I had a b-bad dweam." She stuttered and hiccupped. Neji stiffened. What was he supposed to do? He had never handled children before, especially when they have nightmares. Luckily Hinata's room was right next to Neji's and she had herd the commotion that Kana was making. She slowly got out of her bed and made her way to Neji's room. Hinata sleepily knocked on Neji's door with a light tap and Neji said, "Come in…" So she did and she found a little three year old crying. Hinata knelt down next to Kana.

"Kana what happened?"

"I-I had a b-bad dweam…"

"Would you like to come and stay in my room?" Kana nodded slowly while wiping her eyes from the tears. Hinata picked Kana up into her arms and Neji gave her a look that said 'Thank you' and she left to her room. Hinata laid Kana down on the side of her bed and she lay on the other side. Right when Hinata set her down she was asleep.

That next morning Kana was woken up by the sound of someone saying her name.

"Kana wake up, guess who's here." Kana sat up and rubbed her eyes, while still half asleep.

"Morning Hina… who's here?"

"Naruto-Kun…" Kana jumped out of her bed immediately and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Well come on Hina, Naru is waiting!" Kana yelled as she ran out of the room.

"Wait where is we going?" Hinata smiled and took the lead. They got to a large open room that had two couches and a fireplace with a coffee table in between the two couches. On one was Neji with his hands folded under his chin and he was glaring at something. Kana moved her eyes to the other couch and saw bright blonde hair and a green vest. She smiled and ran towards the man with blonde hair. When she stood in front of him he smiled back.

"Naru!" She yelled making her smile bigger. She jumped up and landed on Naruto giving him a tight hug. "I misted you!"

"Same here kiddo." He said with a smile. Just seeing him smile made Hinata smile. He was beginning to become more like his old self.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" Naruto asked.

"Well I had cookies and milk and I met Uncle Neji and-"

"Wait, wait, wait _Uncle _Neji?" Naruto squeaked as he asked this question as if it were the end of the world.

"Yeah, Uncle Neji, then I met lots of other people at this house and they all have this thingy called… called… Bakuyaguyan!"

"Byakugan?" Kana nodded her head with a smile still plastered to her face like cement.

"But I had lots of fun!" She squealed. "And I gots to spen time wit Hina!"

"Well that's good."

"Yup it is!"

"Hinata why don't you take this young girl to get some breakfast." Hiashi said as he walked into the room. Hinata left with Kana and Hiashi sat down next to Neji.

"So what did they find?" Everyone's face got serious and Naruto folded his hands.

"Nothing yet but we know for sure that they are after Kana. We ran into a few other members of the group that this guy was in and they all were looking for her. The village is now on semi lockdown so we can relax a bit." Naruto informed them. After about two minuets of silence it was uncomfortable until…

"I is all finished wit my bwakferst!!!" Kana announced as she ran back into the room and sat on Naruto's lap. Kana took a good long look at Hiashi until she asked who he was.

"I am Hiashi, Hinata's father and Neji's Uncle, I am the head of-"

"Okay then I'm gonna call you Grandpa Hia!" Naruto saw Hiashi's eye twitch so he set Kana down. Luckily Hinata ran into the room and snatched Kana back up before she could make any more trouble.

"Are you planning on taking her home with you?" Neji asked. Naruto nodded with a slight smile.

"Yeah, and I think she wants to come with me anyway."

"Of course I do Naru!" Kana yelled as she once again escaped the grasp of the Hyugga maids. She plopped her self back down onto his lap and smiled. Naruto smacked his forehead in frustration with the little toddler.

"Naru don't hurt yourself like that, I might need to take you to Auntie Sakura if you do." Naruto didn't realize that she had made everyone that she met in the village that had known him part of her family, especially Hinata and Sakura seeing that she knew them the most a side from Naruto.

"Naru I have a question…" Kana said as she turned around on his lap.

"Yes?"

"Can Hina stay wit us too?" Naruto's eyes widened and so did Hinata's.

"Well she lives here and we live in our apartment."

"Oh…" Kana said with a slight downer in her mood. But moments later her smile came back and she jumped off Naruto.

"Okay! Well Hina I'll see you later but me and Naru have some important bidness to attwend to." Kana grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him off the couch. Naruto turned around and bowed to the three of them and Kana waved goodbye and they left.

"Let's go get some noodles!" Kana yelled. Naruto was going to do that but he wasn't planning on taking Kana. He had a plan to hang out with his friends but he couldn't leave Kana alone and she wanted to be with him so he brought her with. When the two of them got to the rammen shop Kana saw Kiba and Shino. She also saw some new people that she had not met before. Naruto took a seat and helped Kana onto one of her own stools. Naruto turned to talk to Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee. Ayame felt bad for Kana so she brought out some crayons and paper so she could draw while Naruto was with his friends.

"Dude you had to bring the kid?" Kiba asked while leaning to look at Kana.

"Yeah, she couldn't just stay alone."

"You should enroll her into day care…" Shikamaru suggested.

"Yeah that way you get more time to yourself seeing that you get a month break." Chouji agreed as he ate away at his rammen.

"I guess but where do I find one?" Naruto asked.

"Well all you have to do is ask Sakura if she could find you one." Naruto thought about it for a moment and decided that it was a good idea. He nodded to himself, _Okay I'll ask tomorrow. _The boys all carried on their conversations and Kana got brutally bored wit her crayons. So while Naruto was talking to his friends she slumped out of her seat. She crawled under the counter and smiled when she was out of Naruto's sight.

"Now off to Auntie Sakura." Kana whispered. She skipped off to the hospital where she knew Sakura worked.

When Kana got to the door of the hospital she couldn't get the doors open due to their heaviness. But a kind old woman pushed them open for her and let her in. Kana ran to the front desk and couldn't see the lady so she just started to talk.

"Can I have Sakura's room number?" Kana asked. Now this secretary was new and she was the type to sit around and chew gum. So without even looking up from her magazine she said Sakura's room number and Kana ran off to the room. When Kana finally found the room she lightly tapped it to let Sakura know she was there. Sakura slowly opened the door and was a bit confused when she didn't see anyone there.

"Saku! I is here!" Kana yelled happily.

"Kana what are you doing here?"

"I gotsted bored."

"Well dose Naruto know you're here?" Kana smiled evilly and shook her head.

"He would want to know." Kana shrugged.

"He was talking with boys and I gotsted bored like I said so I snuck away like a sneaky ninja and he didn't even notice." Kana said proudly with a snicker. Sakura sighed and smacked her forehead.

"Well what did you want?"

"Uh… oh yeah! I wanted to hang out with you Auntie Saku!" Sakura melted when Kana called her Auntie Saku. She sighed and stepped aside so Kana could walk into the room.

"Kana I have a patient in five minuets so I need you to stay extra quiet for me okay?" Kana nodded and 'zipped' her lips shut with a little motion. Sakura giggle and sat at her desk and started on some paper work. Kana was sitting on a little stool and was high enough for her to swing her feet. Then at exactly five minuets later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Sakura yelled. An older woman and a young boy walked into the room. The little boy looked to be about Kana's age and he also looked nervous.

"Ah, Miss Kinjo, and your sons name is…" Sakura looked down to some papers. "Souta… hello Souta, are you ready for your shot?" Sakura asked. The little boy shook his head and took a step back.

"Honey you have to get the shot." His mother said. But the boy backed away even more. Kana decided that she would help Auntie Saku so she jumped down from her chair. She ran up to the boy and grabbed his hand.

"You can do this." She said with a comforting tone in her voice. The little boy turned to her and nodded slowly. Kana led him to the little chair that he had to sit in to get the shot. She sat next to him and started asking him questions.

"So what kind of ice-cream do you like?"

"I… I like vanilla."

"Oh… I like cookie dough. What is your favorite animal?"

"I love dogs." The boy said as he began to get more into the conversation.

"So do I!" Kana yelled as she threw her empty hand up. (The other hand was busy holding the boy hand) As Kana distracted the boy Sakura got the shot ready, he was looking at Kana and she had the perfect chance. Sakura sat down and gave him the shot. Souta was so into the conversation he was having with Kana that he didn't even notice that he had gotten the shot.

"All done." Sakura said with a smile. The boy looked at her and had a confused face on.

"See you didn't even notice." He smiled and his mother thanked Sakura and was about to be on their way. But Souta ran back to Kana and gave her a hug, she hugged back and smiled. They waved goodbye and the door closed.

"Wow Kana thanks for your help."

"No pwablem!" Kana gave Sakura the thumbs up with a smile. Sakura walked back to her desk and sat down. Then the door to her office slammed open.

"Kana!"

* * *

**Haha! Clif hanger! I'm so evil... well just remeber that when Kana talks i purposely miss spelled. Isn't she so cute! And who just came barging through Sakura's door??? Well you'll find out soon! :)**

Ja ne!


	6. My Daddy

Sakura's head turned towards the door that had just been very brutally thrown open. There in the doorway stood the Hokage, Tsunade, and she did not look happy.

"I know what you did."

"What do you mean, Gramaw Tsu?" Kana asked innocently.

"I'm talking about that herd of Cattle that were just let loose. You have been around Naruto way too much… he influenced you without even acting like he used too…" Tsunade began to realize the chances that a three year old would be able to let out that much havoc. "… Never mind." Tsunade then walked out of the office, thoroughly confused and stumped as to how had let the herd of Cattle out.

"Auntie Saku… is Gramaw Tsu okay?" Sakura just smiled and nodded. Sakura went back to her paper work and Kana started to draw with crayons (yes on paper) that Sakura had given her. There was a knock on the door and Sakura yelled the okay for them to walk in.

"Kana… there you are." Naruto said as he kneeled next to her. "Why did you run off like that?"

"Cuz you got boring and I wanted to see Auntie Saku." She answered simply. Naruto sighed and stood up holding out a hand for her to take. When Kana's small hand was grasped by Naruto's they left saying good bye to Sakura.

"Naru… I don't wanna go to day care." Kana suddenly brought up.

"Where did you here about that?"

"Mr. Triangle man was talking about it at the noodle place." Naruto sighed and stopped walking.

"I think it would be a good thing for you to go to day care. You can make new friends." Kana thought about it for a minute and smiled.

"You promise?" Naruto nodded and the two of them headed back to the apartment.

Kana ran into the apartment with new found happiness. She would make new friends, Naruto promised, and Kana believed Naruto when he promised. She ran to the kitchen and started to assemble her artistic tools, such as crayons, paper, scissors and tape. Before she started her work she ran to her room and grabbed Willy, she had named the seal hat. So then she began to work with the tools.

Naruto had put away his Jounin vest and he walked behind Kana to see what she was so concentrated on. She was drawing a picture of what he guessed to be him, but she was making an outline for another person. He smiled and walked to the cabinets. He got out some tea and started on some hot water. He leaned on the white plastic counter and yawned. Life was becoming normal with Kana around, almost like it was normal for her to be there. His mind traveled to times with Sasuke back when they were all genin, the three of them, Sasuke, Sakura and him and their Teacher Kakashi- sensei.

Naruto shook his head to get rid of him memories; they weren't something he wanted to dwindle on.

"Naru look!" Kana said, holding up her picture. She had drawn Naruto holding her hand and Hinata holding her other hand, then Sakura was standing behind Kana and behind Naruto was Tsunade. Kana had everyone that she had met so far drawn on that paper. Naruto took the drawing and was brought back to him memories, but he thought about everyone else as well. What had his seclusion done to everyone? When he decided to hide away his emotions, what did everyone else feel? Naruto closed his eyes and tried to hold back all of his emotions at once but there was an over flow of memories and feelings that filled his mind. Naruto then felt a small tear spill out of his eye.

Kana was very confused at this point. Why was Naruto crying? Kana wrapped her small arms around Naruto's leg. Naruto slid down the side of the counter and was sitting on the floor. Kana gave him a full blown hug and he hesitantly hugged her back.

"Naru… why are you sad?" He sighed and looked down at her.

"I'm just thinking about some of my past…" Once again Naruto managed to confuse Kana, but she just accepted that he wasn't sad about now but he was sad about something from before. Then a squealing noise filled the air and Naruto stood up to get the hot water. He poured him self some tea and sat on his couch.

Kana ran over to Naruto and sat next to him.

"So Kana is there a reason that you give everyone that you meet a role in a family?" Kana looked at him confused by his question. "Why do you call Hokage- sama Grandma and Sakura your Aunt?"

"Oh, because they are now apart of my family now."

"Really?" Kana nodded her head. "Than what am I?" Kana sat in a thinking position for a moment to mull over his question.

"I guess you're…my daddy." She concluded with a smile. Naruto was surprised that she saw him as her father already. He did look after her like a father but she had her own father, though he had passed on.

"Yeah, you're my … daddy." She said with a yawn as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I think you should get to bed." Naruto pointed out.

"Jus one more thing… I don't wanna go to day care until I am five…" and she fell asleep on his shoulder after pushing out her lest sentence. Naruto picked her up and laid her in bed. He then took him self to his bed and fell asleep thinking about what Kana had decided as his role.

* * *

**Yes, yes I realize that this was really short. But I needed something to lead to the next chapter… which I will try to get up this week. =) By the way I was thinking that Naruto is moving a little too fast for getting happier so… I might slow it down a bit; I will keep the plot going I just have to spread it out more. =) Well see you next time! **


	7. Day Care Papers YAY!

**A/N: Sorry I keep forgetting to say this... I do not Own Naruto in any form, shape or way... not even if you looked at it upside down. :) **

It had been about six months since Kana was found and given to Naruto. Six months since Kana and Naruto both had gained a new friend ship and all in all Naruto became Kana's father figure. Kana was still on that same mission that she had been given the day she met Naruto. Mission 'Make Naruto happy again' and she still had yet to succeed. Naruto had improved a lot but he still didn't laugh, or tell jokes and he didn't even play pranks or try to get on Tsunade's nerves. But Kana was no where near giving up!

Kana had continually made sure that Naruto knew that her birthday was coming around the corner in about two days. She wasn't asking for presents but what three year old soon to be four year old would ever give up the chance to remind an adult about something. The night that Kana had told Naruto she wanted to wait for day care until she was five had been brought up the next morning. They had come to a compromise; she would enroll into day care on her fourth birthday.

At the moment Kana had just woken up, the sun was shining right through her window making the room light up with a happy feeling. She smiled and hopped out of her bed. When she opened her bedroom door she found Naruto standing in the kitchen with his green Jounin vest on.

"Naru where are you goin' today?"

"I've got a mission, but it won't take too long. Who do you want to stay with, Sakura or Hinata? What'll it be today?" Naruto asked as he poured Kana some cereal.

"I wanna go to Hina's house. Uncle Neji said that he would show me how to look for stuff with supper ninja powers!" Kana said with enthusiasm.

"Good, I was hoping you would pick her… Sakura is busy today." Kana giggled as she sat down to eat.

"Auntie Saku would probably eat you if you askded for anoder ting." Naruto just sighed as he sat down across from Kana.

"So why don't you ever want to stay with Kiba or Lee when I'm gone?"

"Uncle Kiba is nice and all but his house is smelly… and Rocky is creepy." Kana now calls Kiba 'Uncle' because he was around Hinata so much so Kana warmed up to him and she was able to get passed him suggesting for day care. She calls Lee 'Rocky' because she doesn't see him as a family member but more as a family friend, and 'Rocky' just came from his full name 'Rock Lee'.

"I can see what you mean…" Naruto said and he stood up from the table. Kana finished her breakfast and she ran back to her room to get dressed (Naruto had taught her how to prepare herself for the day).

Kana ran back out of her room dressed in a blue dress and she slipped on her new sandals.

"I is ready Naru!"

"Do you mean you 'are' ready?" She huffed and just grabbed his hand walking out the door.

The two of them walked down the streets of Konaha until they reached the Hyugga estate. Naruto knocked on the front gate and a Hyugga guard member answered.

"I would like to see Hinata." The door was opened and Naruto walked with Kana into the front yard. Hinata walked out of the main house's door and saw the pair.

"Naruto-kun, Kana good morning." Hinata had overcome her nervousness around Naruto with a little help from a certain three almost four year old.

"Good morning Hinata, I was wondering if you would mind watching Kana for today while I go on a mission."

"Of course, we always enjoy Kana's company." Hinata said while focusing on Kana so she would not stumble on her words because of Naruto. Naruto nodded and looked to Kana.

"You be good for Hinata."

"Aren't I always?" She answered with a smile.

"Of course." He rubbed the top of her head affectionately.

"Thanks again Hinata." He bowed and ran out of the estate to the Hokage.

"Hina where is Uncle Neji?"

"He's training in the back with my father." Kana smiled and ran with Hinata to the back to see 'Uncle Neji'. Neji was sparing with Hiashi, and they were almost done when…

"UNCLE NEJI!" Kana screamed. She ran towards the Hyugga and jumped at him. Luckily Neji had heard Kana so he caught her, other wise he would have dropped her.

"Hello Kana, how was your morning?"

"It was good. Naru had a miss… a thingy and so he had to go to Gramaw Tsu." Neji smirked and set her back on the ground.

"I'll be done here soon, okay?" Kana nodded.

"Oh, and Hi Grandpa Hia!" Hinata led Kana into the estate while Neji and her father finished up their training. The Hyugga maids made the two of them some tea while they waited.

Hinata calmly took a sip of her tea, while Kana sniffed it and made a funny face._ 'Ew what is this green stuff? It smells funny…' _Kana thought. She looked to Hinata and saw her drinking the 'green stuff'. _'I guess your supposed to drink this.' _So she picked up the cup and took a sip, and she immediately regretted it. Making a funny face Kana set the cup of tea back on the table.

"I guess you don't like tea." Hinata giggled. Kana shook her head while glaring at the tea.

Neji and Hiashi walked into the kitchen. While Hiashi went to his quarters, Neji sat by Kana.

"So Kana what are you going to do for your birthday?"

"Oh, I don't know but Naru is gonna sign me up for day care." Neji nodded with a smirk.

"Uncle Neji?" Kana asked.

"Yes?"

"That girl Tenten… is she your girlfriend?" Neji spit out the tea that he was drinking.

"What?!"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No she is my team mate… only that."

"But you seem to like her."

"That is not true." Neji argued in his defense, still staying calm.

"What ever you say Uncle Neji." Kana said obviously not believing him.

"What about you Hina? Is Naru your boyfriend?" Hina then proceeded to spit out her tea, halting the giggles that she had when Neji was being humiliated.

"N-no."

"Do you want him to be?" Hinata did not answer, her face just turned redder than a ripe apple. Kana decided that Hinata was not going to answer so she dropped the subject, but the thought never left her mind. You must all realize that her mission 'Get Naruto a girlfriend' was still in action, and she believed that she had found his match (coughhinatacough). Kana had also decided to thoroughly become the complete matchmaker for Konaha. She was looking for a match for pretty much everyone in Konaha, and she didn't even understand the true concept of boyfriend and girlfriend.

After about a minuet of awkward silence Neji took Kana to the training area to show her a few techniques with a kunai (Naruto dose not know about Neji teaching Kana kunai handling). At around five in the afternoon Naruto showed up at the front door of the estate.

"Naru!" Kana yelled when he walked to the training area.

"Hello Kana, did you behave for Hinata and… _Uncle_… Neji?" Naruto had never gotten used to her calling Neji her uncle.

"Yeah! We did lots of stuff and I tried some new drink. I didn't like it though, it tasted funny. Grandpa Hia also talked to me for a while. He said, 'Make sure you tell that blonde idiot that he better take care of you'." Kana said, trying to copy Hiashi's voice.

"…Thanks…"

"Your welcome!"

"Thank you Hinata for watching Kana." Naruto said bowing. "I best take her home." Hinata nodded, still not looking into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto and Kana were walking back to their apartment when Kana brought up the 'girlfriend' question.

"Naru… do you want Hina to be your girlfriend?" Naruto stopped walking when Kana asked that.

"What makes you ask that?" He asked walking again.

"I don't know."

"Well Hinata is a nice person… I just don't really know her very well."

"Well then you should get to know her! Trust me; Hina is a very nice person!"

"I will try." Kana smiled and led the way home. The two of them walked into the apartment when they reached it. Naruto sat down on the couch.

"Sakura will be over soon with the papers for your day care." Kana smiled at the thought of making new friend at school.

Half an hour later, Sakura showed up at the door with Kana's day care papers.

"Auntie Saku, Naru says that I am gonna make new friends at day care!" Kana yelled while jumping up and down. Sakura nodded with a smile.

"Yes you will." She then proceeded to sit at the table with Naruto to start filling out papers.

Naruto had to explain allergies, shots, age, height, weight (they had to measure her) and many other form related things. When he was finally done he was exhausted. Naruto let his head fall onto the table and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Naru are you done?" Kana asked quietly. He just nodded in reply with a tired expression on his face. Kana let out a loud ear splitting scream of joy. She was going to make new friends soon, and she would not fail in making them.


	8. A Birthday to Remember

Kana woke up and smiled knowing what day it was. It was her birthday. When Kana looked out the window she noticed that the sun was barely showing… it must have been early. Yet Kana got out of bed and started to get ready. She put on an orange sun dress and put a white ribbon in her hair (Naruto had taught her how to get ready in the morning). It was no surprise to Kana when she walked out of her room to find the house decorated with balloons, ribbons and banners. It was obviously not the work of Naruto because it was all so neat. Hinata or Sakura must have come over late last night to help Naruto put up the decorations.

Naruto walked out of his room to find Kana sitting on the couch with a smile on her face while waiting for breakfast. Naruto inwardly smiled. She looked so cute in her sundress and with her white ribbon on her head. He sat down to her ight and patted her head, she smiled as he did.

"What do you feel like eating today?" He asked.

"I want noodles please." Naruto nodded with a smirk. The two of them stood up to get their shoes on. Naruto slipped on his black ninja shoes and Kana had on her white flip flops.

As the pair walked to their destination they shortly talked, but the conversation was mostly Kana talking to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto what'll it be today?" Old man Ichiraku asked as they entered the rammen shop.

"I want the usual please… Old man." Kana said with a giggle. The old man turned with a sigh and started making the rammen.

Kana's feet dangled from the stool she was sitting on, a smile plastered on her face. She would eat her noodles, go home, and have an awesome birthday. Nothing was going to stop her from having a good day, she was turning four and she was happy about it.

The old man turned around with their food and set the bowls on the counter. The warm smell of rammen, miso and broth filled Kana's nose and she grinned when she looked at the rammen, but right when Kana was about to take a bite someone hit her back.

"Hey tiny, how's it going?" When Kana turned around she saw Kiba and Akamaru.

"Uncle Kiba!" Kana yelled as she jumped off her stool to give him a hug. "I've been good. How was your mis… mish… thingy?" Kiba laughed at her attempt with a complicated word.

"It went smoothly, but I didn't have fun or anything."

"Was it because I wasn't there?"

"Of course." Kiba answered with a smile. "How have you been doing Naruto?" Naruto continued eating but gave him thumbs up with a blank expression. "That's good I guess."

"Hello Kana, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she walked into the shop. Kiba set Kana down to let her go latch to Hinata.

"Hina!" Kana yelled as she latched to Hinata's waist. "How was your morning Hina?" Kana asked.

"Good, I got some training done."

"Well that's good… come sit by me Hina!" Hinata just nodded as the _four_ year old dragged her to a stool. Kana sat down in her seat and was about to take another bite when and hand was slowly rested on her shoulder. A shiver went down her spine and she slowly turned her head only to see Shino and all him gloom and glory.

"Hello Kana, Naruto… happy birthday Kana…" Shino deadpanned.

"Hi Shi-shi, how did you know it was my birthday?" Shino just pointed to Naruto, and Kana nodded. "Well sit down and get something to…" She paused because for a moment she felt like someone was watching her, but she brushed it off, "eat." Shino nodded and sat down.

Now I know that Kana is only four, and should barely know right from wrong. But some how Kana knew that something was going to happen, weather or not it was good or bad she did not know. It was like a stomach turning kind of feeling, and she suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

Kana turned her head and scanned the streets for a moment before looking back at her food. She couldn't concentrate on her food anymore, not with that felling in the pit of her stomach. Kana scanned the streets again, but not seeing anyone or anything suspicious.

Naruto then noticed how tense and uptight Kana was getting. He wondered if she was just nervous about turning four and going to daycare. But maybe she knew something that he didn't… no that wasn't possible, she was only four.

"Kana are you alright?" Kiba asked right before Naruto could. Kiba must have noticed Kana's strange behavior as well.

"Yeah I'm alright… just hungry."

"Well then eat kiddo." Kana just nodded and began to eat, though she was still worried by that feeling. Kiba looked towards Naruto with a worried look. Naruto shook his head and shrugged. He really didn't know what was going on.

Kana suddenly turned her head again and scanned the streets. That was when Hinata noticed Kana's behavior. They were all watching her with worried looks. Naruto started to think about what could be wrong. It was almost like she was acting on guard. He had seen that kind of behavior in other ninja and he probably behaved the same during missions, she was acting like the trained ANBU that he works with. She turned her head apparently not seeing what she thought was there.

"Kana you seem tired, should we go home?" Naruto finally asked. Kana slowly shook her head and finally started eating. As she ate the feeling was slowly eat away at her insides… she was positive now, something was there.

Everyone eventually finished their food and all started to leave. Naruto paid the bill and stood up.

"Ready to go Kana?" Kana nodded and hopped off her seat. She grabbed his hand tightly and Naruto smirked. She must have been okay, she seemed fine now. They walked down the streets and took in the early morning sun shine. Then Kana stopped walking. She turned her head around a few times, the feeling was back, someone was there. Naruto was about to ask Kana why she was acting so weird when he saw a figure in the trees.

"Who are you?!" He yelled. The figure didn't move and didn't answer back. Naruto felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked down and Kana was pointing to another figure in the trees. Then another, and another, there must have been ten people there. Either that or they were all illusions but he doubted that. One of them moved forward and Naruto pushed Kana behind him. So this must have been what had Kana on edge all morning, but how did she know? He stopped thinking about trivial things like how a four year old sensed attackers when he couldn't and moved his attention to the attackers themselves. Another moved forward and Kana shrunk back. Naruto was getting edgy, he needed to take these guys down and get out of here, but he had Kana with him. She was a disadvantage.

The first man to show himself must have been the leader. He wore a large black silk cloak and had a wicked smile. Not the type you would want to run into in a dark alley. The man's eyes drifted to Kana and his smile turned to a deep frown.

"You have caused us a lot of trouble Kaname." How did he know Kana's name. "Now Miss. Takaitenshi please come with us." When he said 'us' the rest of the men, all wearing black silk cloaks, stepped out of the trees.

"I don't wanna." Kana answered quietly. Naruto glared at the men. Different scenarios of attack went through his mind but the only one that didn't end with death was running away. So that's what he did. He scooped Kana into his arms and vanished, while heading to the Hokage.

But just like any other bad guy, the men began after him. Their speed was impressive and if their strength was any where close to the last member of their group he would be dead in seconds. He might have been able to fend them off if he was alone but Kana had to be protected. Fighting wasn't an option any more but neither was running, they were on his tail. Naruto stopped and tried to hide but before he could even turn around and hard fist collided with his face. Falling to the ground he had to think fast, what to do. Naruto's tight on Kana tightened to protect her. He waited, and waited but there was never and impact to the ground. When Naruto opened his eyes there was only white, then impact. They were in front of the Hyugga estate.

* * *

I bet ya'll are all like... "WTF???" Well think back and it will all pice together. What is Kana??? Hmmm.... I can't tell you.... :) Well see you all soon! I'll try to update faster, I am just so friggin busy with the end of the year and all... Freshman year here I come... In about 4 months... hehe can't wait!!!

Lubbies from,

Nothings Better Than Plywood

* * *


	9. Kana Takaitenshi : Loss

I do not own Naruto! :)

* * *

All Naruto wanted to know was 'How the hell did we just end up in front of Hinata's place?!' but he couldn't seem to get the words out to ask Kana. Speaking of Kana she was still latched to Naruto in fear. He couldn't think of anything other than to ask Hinata for help. Before he even knocked on the large gate doors they had opened. Neji stood before the pair with a worried look on his face.

"Come in." He commanded using harsh but quiet words.

As the three walked into the main house Naruto noticed the strange aura of the mansion. Kana became restless, most likely excited to see Hinata. Neji stopped in front of a large fancy shoji screen door. The room that it opened to was beautiful. The floors were made from oak, and the walls had white and purple patterns on them. Naruto's gaze fell onto Hinata, whom was standing at the balcony looking down at a gorgeous garden.

"Hina!" Kana yelled as she ran towards the Hyugga woman.

"Hello Kana… can you tell me what's wrong?" Kana paused, as if she didn't know what Hinata was talking about.

"The big evil men in black came to find me today. I was eating noodles with Naru and that's when a man in a black cloak came out of the trees and talked all funny. Then we ran away… Naru got hit in the face and I got scared." Hinata thought for a moment.

"So when you were afraid you thought about me, Uncle Neji and Grandpa Hia." Kana nodded agreeing. "Then you ended up here at my home."

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. Hinata set Kana down and turned to the two men in the room.

"When Kana is afraid she thinks about the places she feels safest. Then somehow she ends up in that place. When she thinks about a person she can send her thoughts to them." Naruto stared at Hinata confused while Neji wore his usual stoic gaze. "Kana thought about me, and told me that she was in trouble. Then she thought about my house and appeared here. I think Kana has some sort of Kekai Genkai." Naruto thought about this possibility and nodded.

"That could be true. Kana do you remember your family ever doing anything strange." Kana concentrated for a moment but the shook her head.

"Nope… Grandpa, Grandma, Brother, Daddy and Mommy never did anything weird. Except this one time Brother started dancing in his underwear on the counter while singing about big butts… I didn't get it though." Hinata smiled and patted the top of her head. Naruto turned to Hinata and Neji.

"Is there a possibility that her memories of anything connected to her clan are sealed away?" Neji nodded.

"There are many different jutsu that can seal memories or thoughts. It would be best to speak to Hokage-sama." With a nod Naruto picked Kana up into his arms and nodded his goodbyes before leaving.

"Naru… where are we going?"

"To see Grandma Tsu." Kana's face stretched into a grin.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to search through a four year olds mind for a seal that 'might be there'?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow. Naruto thought about what she was trying to hint at but he nodded. Tsunade sighed and looked at the little girl that was already sitting in her lap. Kana was mindlessly twirling a lose strand of hair around her finger.

"If I were to search such a young mind… I could end up hurting her. She has not fully developed and it would be harder for anyone even a Yamanaka to reach into her sub consciousness." Now Naruto began to understand. Tsunade really did care a lot about Kana, and she didn't want to even take the chance of hurting her.

"But how are we going to find out what's going on with Kana?" Naruto asked, almost lovingly looking at Kana… almost.

"Let's ask her." Naruto almost smacked himself; he hadn't actually asked Kana about her family. She wouldn't consider her family's blood line weird… yup Naruto marked him self as officially stupid.

"Kana, do you remember your last name?"

"Yup!"

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"Nope!" Kana squeaked with a smile. Tsunade's eye brow twitched.

"Why not?"

"Because daddy said not to tell anyone."

"Well Kana that just means that you can't tell strangers your name, but you know me and Naruto very well. I promise that we will not tell anyone your name." Kana concentrated while thinking about this propaganda.

"I'll tell you Grandma Tsu, but I can't tell Naru because big brother told me to never tell a boy my secrets." Kana made a serious face. "They can't be trusted, that's what brother said." Tsunade nodded as Kana leaned in and whispered into her ear her last name.

"Thank you very much Kana that is all I need from you." Tsunade then turned to Naruto. "I will do some research on her last name soon. You may leave." She ended with a smirk. Naruto couldn't believe it she really was going to keep the name from him. With a huff Naruto took Kana by the hand, bowed then left.

Naruto seemed calm on the walk back to the apartment but Kana could tell that he was nervous and on edge, ready for battle. She squeezed his hand and smiled when he looked at her. The only two thoughts in Naruto's mind were 'Stay on guard' and 'Kana is so freaking cute'. But who could blame him, she really was adorable.

The sun was extra bright the next morning as Naruto woke up. Surprisingly he had no disturbance from Kana. He yawned and stretched his arms from his long peaceful sleep. He didn't smell any burnt food, no crashing noises, no jumping on his stomach and no grapes being thrown at him (long story). It was actually strange for Kana not to wake him up with some crazy idea that she had. He shrugged and walked to the kitchen. In that kitchen he found Kana… and the reason for no disturbances. There Jirayia was sitting across from Kana, drinking tea.

"What are you doing here?" Jirayia looked towards Naruto and smiled.

"What, a master can't visit his student?"

"No…" Jirayia faked tears. Kana glared at Naruto with shame.

"Naru! You made Grandpa Jirayia cry! Apologize… Now!" Naruto apologized then wondered why in the hell he took an order from a four year old. Said four year old smiled in triumph when he apologized from her manipulations. Rolling hiss eyes Naruto sat down next to the old man and Kana.

"Really Jirayia what are you doing here?" The white haired old man sighed.

"In truth I heard about the trouble you have gotten your self into with this little girl. I talked to Tsunade and she informed me of her last name." Kana gasped.

"But Grandma Tsu said she would keep my secret!" Flames burned in her eyes.

"You see Kana, I'm a special case. I have to know all secrets; I can help you after learning you last name." Kana calmed down with his words and she concentrated on him.

"Why don't you tell Naruto what you and I were talking about?"

"Well Grandpa Ji and I were talking about brother and the rest of my family."

"She told me that her brother would never let her touch any one." Kana then chimed in.

"Yeah, brother would always say that it was too dangerous and I could only talk to people from far away." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"That's just her older brother being over protective, what dose that have to do with blood limits?"

"Well if you put what she has told me and her last name together then it all makes sense." Jirayia turned to Kana. "May I tell Naruto you surname? You can trust him." Kana sighed but nodded in an annoyed fashion.

"Her surname is Takaitenshi, Death Angel." Naruto froze. That name fit Kana about as much as weak and well tempered fit Sakura. "The Takaitenshi family was actually a secret family hidden from any village, at least until the Second found them." Naruto nodded telling him to carry on. "Takaitenshi had always been a name that was used to scare children into eating their vegetables, but they were real. It was said that any member of the Takaitenshi had the ability to kill a man with the touch of a finger. They were feared but never seen. Until the second hokage happened upon a young man no older than ten. The second hokage had been on a trip to the sand village and found a young boy being bullied by other boys. Naturally he stopped the others and tried to help the boy to stand, but the boy would not take his hand."

"He didn't want to kill the third…" Naruto interrupted.

"Naruto shut up I'm telling a story!"

"… fine…"

"So as I was saying, the boy refused and stood. But he smiled and thanked the second for his good deed. Before the boy could leave the second grabbed his wrist, but the boy pulled away. 'May I ask your name young one?' he asked. 'Sora… my name's Sora' the boy answered. Hokage-san had left afterwards not leaving his own name with Sora. He did not expect to see Sora again, but later that night he did. After a long meeting with the other Kages the second was exhausted, but his hearing was still sharp for he heard a slight whining far away. By the time he reached where Sora was the boy was covered in blood. Hokage-sama took Sora in and treated him back to health. When Sora awoke the next morning the second asked why he didn't fight back. From there Sora explained who he was and what he was capable of. From then on the Hokage on this village have been trusted with the treaty of the Takaitenshi." Naruto absorbed the story, analyzed it, thoroughly thought it through then gasped.

"Good you caught on."

"So Kana is a Takaitenshi and they have the ability to manipulate the mind."

"Naruto that's not all. The Takaitenshi are over all manipulators. Manipulating minds, time, location come as an instinct to them, and after training they can control life. But from around the age of ten to fourteen the manipulation of life is uncontrollable, even a slight touch of the hand could kill a full grown man on the top ranks of ANBU. They were dangerous but humble. Every last Takaitenshi valued life over any other treasure and were reserved about their power. They would seem as any other normal civilian. But a group of assassins were sent to every house hold of Takaitenshi to kill them, and out of honor they did not fight back because the odds were too unfair." There was a long stream of silence as Naruto and Kana both took in all of the information. Most of this story was news to Kana and she was shocked that her family was on good terms with Konaha. Naruto on the other hand was pissed. What kind of person would wipe out a whole family just out of fear? It wasn't right! He had seen too many people become corrupted from loss and here Kana was just finding out that her whole clan was murdered. What would she do?

"…At least they were happy." The two older men stared at Kana. "At least they had a choice." Her face was heartrending but in her eyes Naruto saw content. She wasn't blaming anyone she wasn't angry, of course she was sad but she was not angry. It was astounding the amount of forgiveness that she had already put fourth. There was no one who could understand her more than Naruto; he understood the absolute loneliness that she was probably feeling. Naruto embraced Kana tightly in his arms; she waited for a moment but began to cry.

"Shh… it's okay." Naruto comforted her. She continued to cry softly into his arms.

"I want mommy… and daddy… and brother…" She mumbled into Naruto's already soaked shirt. Naruto told her he was sorry over and over again, but he knew that his apologizes would not bring her family back.

"Kana, just remember that you are not alone… I'm here and always will be." She nodded into his shirt and wiped her tears as she pulled away.

"I know… and Hina, Uncle Neji, Grandma Tsu, Uncle Kiba, Shi-shi, Rocky, Auntie Saku, Grandpa Hia, Choji, Uncle Shika, Grandpa Kaka, Panda (Ten-Ten) and even Akamaru… they all care about me." She said with a small smile. Naruto nodded and gave her another hug.

"Naru… can we go see Hina and Uncle Naru with Grandpa Ji?"

"Only if _Grandpa _Ji wants to." Kana turned to the old man.

"Sorry Kiddo… I've got work to do." She pouted but gave him a hug as he stood up.

"I'll see you soon Grandpa Ji!" Kana called as he left. She turned to Naruto and smiled.

"Well then why don't we head to Hinata-Chan's estate, I'm sure she'll love you to visit." Kana cheered and the pair walk out the front door, one with a face breaking grin and the other with a smirk.


	10. Unfolding Fear

The sun shone brightly in through the window of Kana Takitenshi's room. She smiled at the little blue bird that was right out side her window and stretched her arms. Yawning she left behind her warm comfy bed and tip toed to the bathroom. Naruto was still asleep so she was careful to be extra quiet. She brushed her teeth and hair but felt no need to get dressed, so she walked into the living room and sat in front of the 'big shiny window' as Kana called it. The window was overlooking the Konaha market.

The people in the streets below ran from shop to shop. Most of the citizens were rushing, but Kana always liked to watch the people that were taking their time. Today there was a man with a strange nose piercing and wore a grey hood. In Kana's opinion he looked really funny (just imagine a pro wrestler with a nose piercing and a grey hood). Her eyes lingered on the funny man for a few more seconds until she moved onto the woman next to him. She was thin and beautiful with long wavy blonde hair; she wore a long wavy red dress and had on loads of makeup. This woman, much different from the man next to her, looked stunning. Little Kana pressed her nose up to the glass to get a better look, but the strange pair disappeared before she could.

"Morning Kana, what are you doing over there?" Kana turned around surprised but before she could answer there was a loud 'boom' that came from outside. She turned around only to see smoke rising from the market streets. When she turned around Naruto was already headed out the door. Kana ran after him in her little ducky pajamas. When the two of them reached the streets all they could see was destruction. Civilians were laying everywhere injured.

In seconds ANBU began to show up along with the med squads. An ANBU appeared in front of Kana and Naruto.

"I need to ask you two to leave." Kana was still with shock for about five more seconds until she answered the ANBU.

`"Wait Mr. Masked Man!" The ANBU kneeled down next to Kana and showed he was listening. "I don't know if it matters but right before the explosion I saw to funny people by the shop while I was looking through the window.

"Well then… Naruto Uzumaki, we need to take Kaname in for questioning." Naruto nodded respectfully. Kana smiled at Naruto before the ANBU picked her up and disappeared.

The ANBU took Kana straight to the Hokage tower. Kana was in a large room with a table in the middle. She sat at one end and the ANBU captain sat at the other, but of course to Kana he was just a funny man in a mask.

'I wonder why they wear those silly masks.' Kana thought.

"So Miss Kaname is it?"

"Yup! But you can call me Kana."

"Right, Kana… what exactly did you see?"

"First I saw this big buff guy!" She stretched her arms to show just how big he was. "He had a funny nose ring that dangled down, it must have tickled, and he had this big gray hood on." The ANBU captain wrote down the descriptions.

"Was there someone with him?" Kana nodded.

"There was a lady. She had really long blonde hair and had a really long red dress on. She was really _really_ pretty!"

"Thank you Kana… is that all you remember."

"Well yeah, that's all I saw." The ANBU nodded. Kana smirked before she addressed him again.

"Oh yeah…" The ANBU turned around thinking she remembered more. "Uncle Kiba… you don't have a very good disguise."

"What?! What are you talking about?! I'm not Kiba!" He said panicked.

"Yes you are… you smell like dogs… and I saw Akamaru right outside the door silly!" Kana grinned. Kiba took off his mask and sighed.

"You really are the smartest little girl that I have ever met."

"Thanks!" Kana jumped down from her chair and took Kiba's hand after he put his mask back on.

"Uncle Kiba… uh I mean Mr. ANBU, can we go visit Grandma Tsu?" Kiba nodded and lead her to the Hokage's office. She ran to the large oak door and knocked. A drowsy 'Come in' was yelled and Kana ran in and skidded to a stop in from of Tsunade's desk.

"Ah Kana, your smiling face is such a refresher after the people I've dealt with today!" Tsunade held out her arms and Kana ran to her being embraced into a hug.

"So Kana, give me an update on your mission."

"Naru is getting happier but he just doesn't laugh and when he smiles it's not real… or at least not totally real."

"It has to be at least a little real, how can he not smile with you around?" Kana shrugged.

"I don't know. But I won't give up!" Kana yelled with a smile. Tsunade rubbed the top of her head.

"So it seems that she could tell that you are Kiba." Kiba sighed and took off his mask.

"Is it really that obvious?" She nodded.

"Uncle Kiba, all you have to do is take a bath!" Kana suggested while Kiba gave her a death glare.

"I do shower!"

"Well then your soap smells like dogs!" Kiba made a strange face after the comment. Kana thought maybe he was constipated.

"Kiba you face will stick like that." He snapped out of it and stood up straight.

"Any way… Kana described to me what she saw."

"What did you think?"

"I think they could be the ones who set off the bomb, but I could be wrong."

Tsunade looked down to Kana who was on her lap.

"No, your probably right. I just wonder what they want." Kana saw deep emotions in Tsunade's eyes though she couldn't tell what they were. "Kiba take Kana back to Naruto." Kiba nodded and Kana ran into his arms, and Kiba ran off to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

A tall and muscular boy walked through unending woods. His bloodied body trembled and ached but he couldn't stop. No matter what he had to find her… and soon.

* * *

"… What do you think they are after Kiba?" Naruto asked after taking a sip of his hot tea.

"They may be assassins or terrorists but from the description that Kana gave me they don't seem to be trying to hide them selves. The possibilities are endless."

"Umm… Uncle Kiba… Naru… what if they are after something important. What if they want something big and are gonna kill people till they get it?" Kana stroked Akamaru's fur as she pondered this possibility. If those people really were after something… then what was it?

"That is a possibility… good thinking Kana! Like I say, you're the smartest little kid I've ever met!" Kiba grinned. Akamaru barked in agreement and Kana giggled when he did.

"We'll figure this out soon enough, but in the meantime how about some more tea!" Kana stuck out her tongue and scrunched up her face from the thought of tea. 'Yeah we'll figure this out soon… right?'


	11. Welcome: Brother

The boy's body trembled… he had never been this injured, not on any of his missions had he received so much pain. And he called him self a ninja, he couldn't even protect his family. Blood must have been pouring from his body for a long time, which would probably explain his fatigue. Then a beacon of hope appeared in front of his eyes, the place he had seen in his vision. Large green and red gates stood in front of him. They were open and welcoming… he had found it, the hidden leaf village.

"Naru let's go! I wanna see Auntie Saku as soon as possible! She said I could help her today!" Naruto yawned and walked out of his front door.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." He took Kana's hand and they walked to the hospital.

When the pair arrived there was a lot of commotion, nurses ran from room to room and patients waited to be treated. Naruto and Kana took seats in the corner of the waiting room.

"Sakura's probably busy so let's wait a while." As soon as Naruto said those words the doors were rushed open and a man was rushed in on a stretcher. Blood was covering his body and was dripping onto the floor. As they rushed past Naruto didn't recognize him as anyone from the village, but Kana did. She saw bright green eyes much like her own, they were the only part of him that was not miserable. There was only one person with green eyes like those… one dear person.

"Big Brother!" Kana screamed. Everyone turned their heads towards this little girl as tears began to run down her pretty little face. It was her older brother, he was alive… barely. But the boy disappeared into the emergency doors to be treated. Kana ran after them but was stopped by a nurse, all the while Kana screamed 'Big Brother! Brother!' over and over again. Sakura finally came down to the waiting room only to find a hysterical Kana pushing against a nurse o get into the emergency room… and Naruto was just watching in shock.

"Kana!" Sakura yelled and she embraced the little sobbing girl. Kana struggled in Sakura's grasp, but Sakura rubbed the top of her head and the girls sobs settled to hic ups. "What happened here Naruto?!" Sakura yelled. It took Naruto a moment to calculate what had just been demonstrated.

"That boy… the one in the emergency room, that's Kana's brother." Sakura tightened her grasp on Kana.

"Alright, Kana do you trust me?" Sakura asked. The four year old nodded still hic upping. "Then trust that I will take care of your older brother." The small child nodded and Sakura handed her to Naruto.

Sakura rushed into the emergency room and pulled on her white coat and gloves.

"Oh good Sakura you're here." The nurse's assistant sounded calm though her eyes showed fear.

"Yes, what's the problem?"

"The boy has lost a lot of blood, his internal organs are starting to shut down and his 3rd and 4th left and 1st a 2nd right ribs are fractured causing internal bleeding. The wounds are deep and muscle tissue on his left leg is torn." Sakura nodded and got to work she had confidence in her medical ninjutsu.

Kana sobbed into Naruto's chest in the waiting room. She was a mess… and they had only come to see Sakura.

"Naru… do you think big brother will die?" The small innocent girl looked up at Naruto and he realized just how young she really was… she may act mature at times but she really is just a little girl that just turned four. She was truly amazing, just how smart she was. Maybe that was another trait of the Takitenshi clan.

"No Kana, he's in Sakura's hands so he'll be fine." Kana attempted a smile but it looked like a warped pout so she just hugged Naruto tighter than before.

A little pink beacon of hope stepped out of the emergency room.

"He's alright." Kana looked up from Naruto and jumped to Sakura. She repetitively thanked Sakura for all that she had done.

"Thank you Auntie Saku! Thank you! When can I see big brother?"

"Right now if you want, He woke up right after the surgery… he was almost joyful." Sakura smiled when Kana ran towards the halls but stopped because she didn't know where to go.

The three of them reached a small room and at the end of that room was a bed, and in that bed was a smiling young boy looking down on his younger sister. Kana ran and jumped on the bed and grasped tightly to her brother.

"Kaname it's good to see you again."

"Brother… w-what happened?" The boys eyes darkened and he looked to the floor.

"As you know we were attacked. They were relentless, I wanted to fight back but mom and dad and even Grandmother, they all refused to hurt anyone. I'm sorry Kana, I couldn't save them." Tears streamed down the boys bruised face and he embraced Kana tightly. He kept apologizing, tears falling onto Kana's green sun dress.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't do anything for them." Kana hugged the boy back.

"I watched them die and didn't do anything!"

"It's not your fault."

"I could have saved them Kana! I could ha…" He stopped when Naruto put his hand on the boys head.

"Kana's right, it's not your fault. Your parents knew what they were doing. They knew the sacrifice that they were making. Your parents were wise people kid." Kana's Brother looked up at Naruto and slightly smiled.

"I guess your right…" he rubbed Kana's back when she began to cry again. "Kana will you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." She buried her face in her brothers chest and soon fell asleep.

Sakura and Naruto each found seats and stared at the boy.

"You probably want to know my name." Naruto nodded. "Keisuke Takitenshi, I'm Kaname's older brother."

"Nice to meet you Keisuke, my name is Sakura and this is Naruto."

"I know who you are. I saw you in my vision when I saw Kana coming here. Thank you for taking care of her." He bowed his head.

"So Keisuke… how old are you?" Sakura raised her eye brow at Naruto's strange question, it had nothing to do with the conversation.

"I'm fourteen, just had my birthday last month."

"So your still just a kid your self."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover Naruto- san, I may only be fourteen but I have been an ANBU since I was ten years old." Keisuke grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wow, you seem like a good opponent. I'll have to take you on when you get out of here." Sakura's head shot towards Naruto. He hadn't asked for a fight in years and here he was planning one. "Though fighting me may not be very smart for a brat like you." At this point Sakura was about to fall out of her chair.

"Just wait here you! I could beat you in one minuet flat!" Keisuke yelled pointing at Naruto. Sakura then really did fall out of her chair because Naruto grinned, he didn't just smile he grinned and it was real!

"Well I heard that this boy is Kana's big… brother…" Tsunade had slammed the door open in the midst of Naruto's grin. "Naruto!" Tsunade waited a moment as a nurse passed the room but she scooped the boy into her arms and buried his face in her chest. "You grinned! Damn it you really did! This calls for sake and dumplings!" Tsunade ran out of the room finally letting Naruto breath. He was gasping for air and rolling around on the floor. Sakura giggled and helped him up.

"Gosh Naruto… you've been holding back on us. What made you grin like that?" Naruto grinned once again and pointed at Keisuke.

"He reminds me of myself when I was his age… I kinda miss that me. Kind, fun short tempered, stubborn, knuckle headed and stupid! Yup an exact copy!"

"Hey!" Naruto ruffled Keisuke's curly brown hair. "Man, I just met you and you are already bagging on me." Keisuke pouted.

"Well that just means Naruto already likes you a lot." All heads turned to the door and there stood Hinata and Neji.

"Hinata- Chan! It's good to see you!" Naruto yelled… a lot like he used to.

"It's good to see the real you Naruto." Hinata giggled. Naruto's eyes turned to Neji.

"Hyugga."

"Uzumaki."

"Hinata this is Keisuke, Kana's older brother." Hinata bowed.

"Nice to meet you Keisuke, I'm Hinata Hyugga."

"Yes, I know who you are. Thank you for becoming Kana's mother figure." Hinata squeaked and blushed.

"Don't worry Hinata! I'm in the same boat as you, Kana said I'm her father figure!" The whole room silenced at the awkwardness of what he said.

"Neji Hyugga." Neji bowed in front of Keisuke. "Nice to meet you Neji." Then the room erupted in laughter.

"Naruto… you could have left behind the stupidity." A tiny yawn was heard and Kana sat up from Keisuke's lap.

"Eh? Uncle Neji?... Hina!" Kana jumped from the bed and latched onto Hinata's leg.

"Hello Kana." Hinata giggled at Kana's childish antics.

"Some how I feel left out." Neji mumbled. Kana turned her head with sparkling eyes. She then latched to Neji's leg. "That's not what I had in mind but okay." He smirked down to Kana.

"Uncle Neji! This is my brother!" She grabbed Neji's hand and Keisuke's hand and put them together. Then she grabbed Naruto's hand and put it on theirs.

"Friends!" She declared. Everyone began to laugh again of course Neji the ice cube that he is just smirked.


	12. Revamp notice

HOLA AMIGOS!

Well I know that this must seem a bit upsetting that I haven't updated in almost a whole year and my 1st update back is a notice... but I a-sure you that this is a good thing.

I will be doing some major revamping on all of my stories! For Middle School-er I will be rewriting almost the whole thing. When it comes to It's good to smile... well I'm not sure what to do with that, but I'll figure it of my stories will be tampered with.

I have matured as a person and a writer... so naturally I would like all of my writing to reflect this. I have many new stories in the works that are being worked out and edited right now. So there is much to come, very soon.

I'm not going to be one of those writers that comes out and gives excuses that their lives are sucking and can't write... that's not my problem. I just lost interest for a while but I'm back. My only excuse is that I wasn't happy with any of my work and decided to redo everything and spew out some more (improved) versions of my current stories.

That you for your understanding!

Nothing Better Than Plywood / now to be know as Seria KE


End file.
